Awaken By Time
by UknownHero
Summary: REWRITE! What if when the X-Blade shattered, Aqua and Ven were sent to the future? Now with Ven in a coma, Terra missing and Aqua losing her title as Keyblade Master, she must team-up with Sora, Donald & Goofy if she wants to fix everything. But with Heartless, Ansem and Malificent in her way, will she and Sora save their friends in time? Time Travel Fic. SoKai, VenQua and others.
1. Chapter 1: Time Apart

Hi, my name is UknownHero and welcome to a rewrite of something I barely started. It was called Rebirth by Sleep. Now that I'm a bit better at writing and realise that how I wrote it sucked, it's time for overhaul! This fic is based on a challenge from the 10thDoctor1964. I don't think he's an active member but I may as well do it anyway. Anyway, let's do this.

New Game... Start!

Chapter 1: Time Apart

If you gave Aqua the option between killing herself and fighting her best friend, she'd kill herself. But here she was. Fighting someone she swore to protect. Who she drove away. Who was now being possessed by the creation of someone she never hated until now.

Who she was _losing _against.

Even with the apprentice of one of the best Keyblade wielders in history, they were struggling to even fend off his attacks. Hell, they couldn't get near him at times. Aqua was really trying her best; using everything she learned from both Master Erauqs and from her travels, but it still wasn't enough. Though, she knew at the back of her mind she was holding back. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Ven-itus (Don't ask her where it came from) came charging at her. She quickly cartwheeled out of the way and quickly cast Blizzardga at his feet, "Now Aqua!" The Keyblade Wielding Mouse yelled out as he channelled his energy into his Keyblade, Star Seeker. Aqua looked down at her own Keyblade, Stormfall, before charging at Ven-itus with Mickey,

"Faith!" They yelled out as they started spinning around, trapping the possessed boy. Aqua was starting to get dizzy so they stopped, causing Ven-itus to be flung away. Mickey was about to attack him but got hit by the X-Blade, knocking him out. Though Ven-itus quickly recovered, Aqua went to finish him off. He quickly clashed with the Master Mage with the X-Blade. He saw a fury in her eyes that he never saw before, even when he broke that stupid toy,

"C'mon Aqua, I know you can do better than that!" Ven-itus yelled out in Ventus' voice. Aqua almost froze. What was she doing? It was more than likely that only one will walk away from this fight, and she wanted Ven to. She looked into his amber eyes. Suddenly, she saw something in there. She saw Ventus, fighting, giving his all. She thought she heard something at the back of her mind. It was Ven's voice,

_My friends are my power... and I'M THEIR'S!_

"Shut up." Aqua growled.

"What?" the golden eyes boy asked. He suddenly felt weak, 'Damn, I'm losing...'

"I said..." Aqua said quietly before looking up with something in her eyes that made him know that he was screw, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled out as she felt her Wayfinder giving the power to push him back. She had enough people telling her she wasn't good enough.

'Time to end that.'

As soon as the invincible X-Blade started to crack and chip, Vanitus knew that this is the end. Finally, an end to his suffering, his very existence, he finally go back to his other, "Aqua..." He said as he felt the Keyblade about to shatter,

"Hm?" Aqua weakened her force on her Keyblade, but quickly put it back on. No way in hell she would stop, "What?" She asked through gritted teeth, purely out of curiosity,

"Kill Xehanort for me." He simply said with a smile full of regret as the X-Blade broke into two. Aqua was in shock. Vanitus wanted to kill his own master (though, now she was wondering if he even deserved the title Master)? She was about to ask but suddenly the 2 pieces of the X-Blade started glowing. Vanitus' hold on Ven was gone, leaving the helmet-less blonde into a blissful coma. While the light was blinding Aqua, Ven's heart left his body decided to find the person who made him whole in the first place. Aqua, quickly realising that Ven was going to be caught in the middle of what was happening, tried to reach for Ven's arm, but the force of the X-Blade exploding was pushing her back. But with all her might, even when she started floating, she grabbed it,

'Terra, Ven, Master, Vanitus... I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise.' Aqua thought as the light was starting to engulf the two. Suddenly, she felt a pull, 'Terra?' She thought. No, it was stronger. Too strong. She felt the pull everywhere on her body actually. And it hurt. 

A lot.

She felt that death was going to better than what she than the pain she was experiencing. She felt all her armour being melted off, only leaving the pauldrons she had, and they were getting removed as well. She was lucky that their clothes were hidden under all that metal. Her heart was racing as she tried to keep her grip on Ven's hand, who also shed his armour. She tried to summon her Keyblade so she can cast Curaga but found that she couldn't, 'What the hell?!' She thought as she felt the pain getting more intense. She started seeing images. She saw King Mickey fighting Terra, but he had tanner skin and white hair, "NO!" She yelled out as she realised Xehanort took over her friend's body. Then the next was lots of people she didn't know apart from Terra-nort (she was wondering where all these names were coming from) fading into darkness. She felt sad that one of them was Inezo. Then she saw three kids, all about four years old, in front of her. She knew at least two of their names, 'Sora & Riku?'. She recognised the girl but never got her name. She then just realised that she was in a white room. She thought she was going crazy. The she saw them grow up to 14. She noticed that they had a few qualities of her, Ven and Terra. The girl had a determination in her eyes like she had, wanting to help her friends. Sora had Ventus' goofy smile. Riku even had Terra's calm aura around him. She then saw them age to 16. They all looked professional yet at the same time the same kids she met. Then they all held out their hands and summoned Keyblades. Sora had the one that was on the X-Blade, Riku was made put of bird and bat wings and the girl had Destiny's Embrace, a Keyblade she used after using the flowers she gave Aqua as a Keychain. They all looked at each other before saying in unison,

"Help us."

That's when Aqua blacked out.

(Meanwhile, at the Mysterious Tower)

*Sigh* 'I guess this is it...' King Mickey thought as he approached his future ex-master's door, 'Gosh, I wonder how they boys and Master will take it.' He thought as he opened the door. He saw Yen Sid looking at him without emotion and his loyal knight and wizard looking down. He sighed and summoned his Keyblade, walked up and placed the Star Shard and the Star Seeker on the desk, wordlessly resigning his status as apprentice. He was about to walk out, until he felt something poke his shoulder. He looked back and saw that Yen Sid was smiling and holding out the Keyblade. He smiled and took it back, "So... I'm not in trouble?" Mickey said with hope,

"Indeed you are." Yen Sid said, "Very much actually. But I will let you off with only a warning." Mickey jumped in the air, "And 10 lists of chores." This caused Mickey to groan, 'So much for advancing to Keyblade Master.'

"Your majesty, where's Master Aqua, Ventus and Terra?" Goofy asked. This caused Mickey to remember what he was going to say. He looked down sadly, "Your majesty?" The King of Disney Castle just sighed and pulled out things that caused the duck and dog to gasp.

Two Keychains and armour pauldrons, "I am sorry Master... Master Aqua & Ventus are dead. Terra is missing." He said sadly before leaving the room to do his chores. Donald was devastated at the fact that the first Keyblade Master in a long time was gone as well as a fellow mage, Goofy cried and was pulling out tissues but Yen Sid remained emotionless. Donald saw this and quickly yelled out in rage,

"YOU HEARTLESS PRICK!" Donald didn't care if he was the King's Master, they just lost a good Keyblade Master and he just closed his eyes, "Don't you CARE?!"

"Donald Duck, I do not care for their death because they are not." The old wizard said simply, surprising the two,

"Wadda mean they aren't dead? The King said so." Goofy asked,

"It is one of the fail safes of the X-Blade, Goofy Goof. The wielder, which may have been Ventus, and it's destroyer, or Master Aqua, will send them to a time where suffering is at it's peak."

"Like... time travel?" Donald said,

"Correct. Master Aqua & Ventus are possibly in the past, changing the future." Yen Sid then sighed as he closed his eyes and stroked his beard, "The only known time period known to have great suffering is the Keyblade War and much will not change unless they somehow stop the war from ever happening, but in exchange, they would cease to exist, but without them to go there in the first place, it will repeat itself. An infinite loop." Donald & Goofy groaned, trying to take in the information, "Or, they are in the future, lost without their allies. We could possibly be dead when they arrive."

"How will we know?" Goofy asked,

"Only time will tell, Knight. Please do not tell the King, as he would most likely cause as much chaos as he can to bring them back as soon as he can." Yen Sid said. The two muttered 'Yes Master' with Donald apologizing for his actions earlier before they left the room. Yen Sid sighed and looked out the window (er... hole type thing), "Master Aqua, Ventus. Your true destinies do not start here. Rather, at a much later date. That date, I do not know, but I know this. You two, as well as Terra, will do many great things in the future." Yen Sid said as he poofed out.

He had a lot of preparations to do.

Save Game... Quit!

Done. Hopefully I won't give up on this one more easily.

UknownHero signing off, my friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Dive into the Heart

Hey! UknownHero here and welcome to another chapter of Awaken By Time! Wow, I'm actually a lot farther than the original fic so let's just get things started!

Load Game... Start!

Chapter 2: Dive into the Heart

Aqua felt like she was floating for forever. No sound. No touch. No sight. Just floating. After she left that white room, she been here. Ven was missing, she didn't know where Terra was and to top it all off, she couldn't summon her Keyblade, eventually giving up of ever summoning it again. But she had hope. She would see her friends again, find Xehanort and finally kill the old man. She regretted not saving Terra from the darkness, and she regretted letting the title of Keyblade Master go to her head. If they only trusted each other more, none of this would've happened. She would be at home, having dinner with Master Erauqs, Ven and Terra. Now it seemed like it wasn't going to happen any time soon. It was like a scattered dream and a far off memory, just waiting to be brung back.

She just sighed, "So... this is what death is like." Aqua talked to herself, "No wonder no one wants to die." She muttered, 'Oh great, I'm going crazy.' She groaned, 'God, I'm so stupid. If we just talked, then Terra would still be in the light, I would be still alive and Ven...' She suddenly realised. If she was dead and Terra is being possessed by Xehanort, who's taking care of Ven? "I am the worst big sister ever." She muttered. She wasn't really Ven's sister but she liked to call herself that. Hell, maybe even call herself more than that. But as far as she knew, Ven was alone for... how long? Days? Weeks? Months? She didn't dare to think about years. She couldn't bare it, 'Please, someone take me to Ven. I want to see him, at least once.' Suddenly, she saw a light. It was small, but it gave Aqua hope.

The light was getting brighter, already close to blinding her. When it did, she suddenly felt wind rushing past her ears. She opened her eyes and saw that she was falling into the ocean. She tried summoning her Keyblade out of habit only to see that it didn't come, 'Of course.' She thought as she hit the ocean, creating a huge splash. She tried to swim up but found her arms feeling like lead. She thought she was going to drown, until she realised she could breath normally, 'No way.' She thought in disbelief, remembering her first time. When she felt something pull her up, she knew that it was a Dive to the Heart. A signal that you have the potential to wield a Keyblade, 'But why am I going through this again?' She thought as she hit the floor. She looked around in the darkness before bracing herself and taking a step forward. She quickly shielded her eyes as doves started flying everywhere. After the doves escaped, she looked down and saw her Station. She smiled, remembering the first time she did this. She had no idea what she was doing back then. And now she was a Keyblade Master, but her Station didn't reflect this. Instead, it pictured her in her armour, which was rusted and dull, not even holding a Keyblade. It was still the lavender colour she originally had, but it was duller. The borders were the Mark of Mastery symbols but they looked chipped and cracked as well. Her friend's heads were just silhouettes; only their hair making it obvious.

It was like she was broken.

'What happened to me?' She thought, knowing that when you're in a DTTH that your ability to talk was taken away. She suddenly heard someone in the back of her mind.

There is little to do, but so much time.

'What?' This was different. She thought the mysterious voice always said the same thing after she talked to Terra about the subject.

You are not required, but rather needed somewhere else.

'Somewhere... else?' Aqua thought, 'I guess I'm not dead. Question is; where am I now?' She shook off the thought as she saw stone pedestals appear. She was expecting the Sword, Staff and Shield combo but was instead met with Master Eraqus, Terra and, 'Ven?'

The path you follow, is the path to awakening who you truly are. Which path are you willing to take.

Aqua looked between all the boys, wondering what the voice meant. She just shrugged though and touched the one with her Master on it.

The Path of the Master. Willing to sacrifice anything and everything for what is right. A lonely path, but a rewarding one never the less.

She thought about her past experiences before letting go. She never wanted to go down that path again, not unless it takes her to her friends and Master without driving them away. She turned and went to Terra's one and touched it.

The Path of Redemption. To make amends for the mistakes that has caused much suffering. But, it may lead you to your own destruction in the end.

Aqua quickly let go. She didn't want to die. She would leave too many people grieving about her now that she thought about it. She still had that date with Zack anyway, even though it was mostly out of pity. She sighed before turning and touching Ventus'.

The Path of Unknowing. Anything could happen. Those who choose this path never have the same story, but do share one thing in common.

They follow their hearts, and never look back.

Aqua thought about this. It sounded... perfect. Something that could lead her to her friends and Master. But there was always the chance that it couldn't. Was she really going to take this risk? She looked up and saw Ven's smiling face, frozen for eternity, 'No more thinking Aqua. Thinking only got you here.' She thought, before slapping herself realising that she just did, 'I choose the Path of Unknowing.' She said in her mind. The images of her friends and Master disappeared, only leaving the pedestals. Then 3 Keyblades appeared, the ones that Sora, Riku & the girl had.

Your path is set, but not yet clear enough to travel. Who is the light that will guide you?

She looked at the 3 Keyblades. Were they representing who she should follow? She decided to test the theory and grabbed the one made out of bat & bird wings.

The Way to the Dawn. A Keyblade with no connections, no alignment but working towards the light. The Wielder of this Keyblade was trapped in the darkness, but eventually found his way to the light. But choosing this one may break many connections, and have little formed ones.

From what she was hearing, she didn't like it. It reminded her of Terra. A lot actually. And she knew that if you wanted to become powerful, you have to make connections. It's one of the functions of the Keyblade. The closer you are with someone, the stronger your Keyblade becomes and does you. The only other way to become powerful is to give into an alignment, like light or darkness. She didn't want to go through that so she put the Keyblade back and went for Destiny's Embrace.

The Destiny's Embrace. A Keyblade with a light shining brighter than the sun. The Wielder of this Keyblade was weak, but very powerful. Choosing this one may help in the future, but may lead you astray from your path and ultimately lose it.

Aqua was a bit conflicted. This was obviously the girl from Radiant Garden's Keyblade, the one that had a pure heart. If she chose this one, it could help her in the long run. But it could also mean losing what's really important to her. And Aqua had a feeling that the girl wouldn't summon her Keyblade until much later in her life since even when she was 16, she didn't look very battle hardened like her friends. She sighed as she knew finding her friends and Xehanort was more important than the girl. And she did cast that charm on her necklace to keep her safe from anything that'll try and harm her. She put the Keyblade back and went for the last one. The skeleton key.

The Kingdom Key. A Keyblade with sleeping power waiting to be unleashed. The Wielder of this Keyblade was never supposed to have one, but turned out to be the greatest out of them all. Choosing this one may lead you astray, may even put many in danger. But in the end, everything will come to a conclusion, good or bad. The question is; are you willing to take the risk?

'Take the risk, huh?' Aqua thought. She closed her eyes and started thinking, 'It could take a long time, maybe even before I die. But if it leads me to what my heart wants, I'll take.' Aqua stepped back held out the Keyblade before stabbing it into the Station, causing it to shine brightly. When she opened her eyes, she smiled. The Station had changed. The armour was gone, Rainfell was in her hand, the symbols were fixed, the colour was extremely vibrant and her friends were now visible. But she noticed something different. In the middle of the whole Station was a Wayfinder, made out of each colour: Orange, Green and Blue, 'We're connected, no matter what.' Aqua thought as she pulled out her Wayfinder.

"There's always a way, right?"

Save Game... Quit!

Second Chapter is done! WOO! Well, I'll try and update this thing as much as I can. Anyway...

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	3. Chapter 3: Awaken

Hello my friends! I'm the UknownHero and welcome to another chapter of Awaken by Time! I should be studying for my final exams but I can always save it for the weekend. I'm having a bit of trouble in Math but it shouldn't be much of a problem. Anyway, enough of my personal life, let's start this thing!

Load Game... Start!

Chapter 3: Awaken

Sora was enjoying another sunset with his friends. The day went like any other day. Sora having that dream again, getting woke up by Kairi, collect some more supplies for the raft, try and beat Riku (after 23 attempts), beat Tidus, Wakka and Selphie and meet a man in a brown cloak (in cave no less) who starts spouting out nonsense about worlds or something like that. To be honest, Sora barely listened. He was too afraid to pay attention. At least, that was his excuse for his History teacher. Anyway, as Riku started talking about why they were in Destiny Island and why they should go and explore the worlds, Sora started looking up at the sky. He's been really interested in the stars for such a long time; he couldn't even remember why he was. He just loved it for some reason.

Sora then noticed something in the sky, "Hey! It's a shooting star!" Sora spoke out as he pointed at it. Kairi & Riku looked where Sora was pointing, "Come on, let's make a wish!"

"Sora, you know wishing on a star doesn't work." Riku said with a small smile, "It's like saying Santa is real." He said with a chuckle. Sora just scratched the back of his head. Sora secretly still believed in Santa Clause, but he wanted to look cool in front of Kairi. Though, he wished on that star that he would hit puberty soon. He still sounded like he was 12 years old. Sora just shook his head before resting back on the Paopu Tree. Suddenly, he had a gut feeling as he looked at the shooting star. Actually, the feeling wasn't his gut. It was his heart. And his heart was telling him to dive into the sea.

_NOW!_

Sora quickly jumped off the tree, took off his jacket and his big, yellow shoes and jumped into the ocean without a second thought. He didn't listen to his friends calling out his name, or that it was starting to get late and some real stars were poking out. He was only listening to his heart, guiding him to who knows where or why. He quickly took a deep breath and dived into the murky depths. He saw a light amongst the darkness before it started fading. Now he knew that it wasn't any normal shooting star. From what he can see, it was a person. He quickly started swimming deeper in order to save the person from drowning. He quickly grabbed her. He knew it was a girl because he was holding onto private parts. He would blush madly that night, but now was not the time.

Sora knew his breath wouldn't hold any longer so he started swimming to the surface. When his lungs were about to burst, he broke the surface. He quickly breathed in the fresh air. He quickly studied the girl's face. She looked about sixteen, seventeen at most. She also had blur hair. Sora swore he saw her before but he couldn't put his finger on it. When he snapped out of his trance and realised she wasn't conscious or breathing at all, he started making his way to land.

Kairi was in shock as she saw Sora drag a young woman in weird clothing from the sea, 'Is she from another world like me?' Kairi thought as she ran with Riku to Sora. She saw Sora hunched over the woman in only his red jumpsuit, his gloves and his crown necklace which miraculously didn't get lost. She always wondered why he wore gloves, but this really wasn't the time, 'Maybe I should ask him after.' "Sora, what's going o-" She didn't finish her sentence as Sora kissed the woman,

"WHOA! Sora?!" Riku yelled,

"I'm giving her CPR!" Sora frantically yelled back as he started doing the compressions. Kairi had a weird feeling in her gut. She never actually felt anything remotely like this. She didn't know what it was but she didn't like it. She also felt like she saw her before, unconsciously rubbing her thumb on her necklace. Riku was just staring at Sora. In just moments, he matured several years. He was acting like an adult, not even blushing or even bothered that he's touching a girl's assets or that he just gave away his first kiss. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous but at the same time proud of the younger boy. After a few more cycles of kissing (making Kairi feel that bad feeling grow stronger) and compressions (in which Riku couldn't help but look away, blushing a bit), the woman started coughing up water and into Sora's face. Sora was frozen for a few seconds before breaking his serious face,

"OH GROSS!" He yelled as he ran and started washing his face in the ocean water before getting hit in the back of the head. He groaned and turned around to see that Kairi had one of his shoes in her hands, his clothes beside her and Riku just shaking his head,

"Sora! You had us worried! You could've told us _before_ you dived into the sea." Kairi scolded, causing Sora to blush a bit before saying,

"Hey, don't blame me. Didn't really have time. Saving a life, ya know?" Sora said, trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds, Sora put on his clothes and went to the woman to see if she was okay, with Kairi following him, "Hey, are you okay?" He said gently as he lifted her head up a bit.

Aqua slowly opened her eyes. She felt pretty groggy, like she's been asleep for a long time. Too long. Her vision was extremely blurry, she could barely even make out if it was a person or an Unversed. All she knew that she was on the beach because of the sand going down her clothes and the water in her shoes. When her vision started to clear, she had enough visual information to know that it was sunset. When she saw a skin-coloured blob invaded her vision, she wanted to summon her Keyblade but found herself too tired to even lift her arm. Then it cleared to the point where she saw only a pair of eyes. A pair of blue eyes she knew too well.

"Ven!" She exclaimed as she somehow found the strength to hug her best friend, "V-Ven, I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Aqua sobbed as she buried her face in his shoulder as she cried all her pent-up tears, "Ven, p-"

"Um, sorry lady. But I'm not 'Ven'." A significantly higher pitched voice said. It was definitely boy though. Aqua pulled back and clearly saw a boy with Ven's blue eyes and Vanitas' hair but chocolate brown. She resisted the urge to punch him when she reminded herself that Vanitas had the same goal as herself, "Are you okay?"

"U-Uh." Aqua stammered. She couldn't find her voice. She recognised him. It was Sora, that goofy smile can't be replicated, and way older than she last saw him. He looked like he just came out of the ocean. And now that Aqua thought about, she felt like it as well. She was frozen for a few seconds before she felt the fatigue starting to settle in, 'I really need some re-' Aqua then slipped into unconsciousness,

"Hello? Hey! Don't die! For the love of God, don't die!" Sora yelled out as he prepared himself to perform more CPR, only to be stopped by his auburn friend,

"Sora! Don't worry. She must be really tired. Let her rest." Kairi said gently. Though, in truth, she didn't want to see Sora kissing her again. She still had no idea what that feeling was, it just made her feel icky,

"Okay." Sora said, "I'll let her sleep in my house." Kairi really wanted to argue but bit her lip. Riku agreed, knowing how generous Sora's mum was and how he had some relatives staying over at his place so there wasn't much space. Kairi just nodded when Sora asked her to talk to her father about Aqua (Sora pointed out that he & Riku met her once and he remembered her name, but Riku has a really bad memory). After they helped Sora put Aqua in his boat and went back to the main island, they separated. Sora then put Aqua into a piggyback position and start making his way back to his house.

(A few hours later...)

Aqua woke up with a gasp and a massive headache. Her head was spinning and her heart was racing. After a few minutes of letting her heart rest and letting the pain fade away, Aqua took in her surroundings. It was just a plain old room, with a side table with a lamp on it, a desk and a few other things, but she couldn't make it out because it was too dark to see. She could make out, though, that the walls were recently painted brown and that she was on a queen-size bed. She figured out she was in a guest room of some sort. She sighed as she fell back and hit the pillow. After spending multiple nights either on her Keyblade Glider or on the ground, she finally got a proper bed she desperately missed. She turned on the lamp and pulled out her journal she brought from the Land of Departure. Thanks to some magic, it wasn't damaged or even wet. The entire book was okay. She went to get her Wayfinder when she realised it was gone. She panicked and started looking around the room, seeing if she dropped it. But she gave up, realising that she must've lost it when she was dragged from the ocean. She cried a few tears, remembering when she gave Ventus & Terra their own, the day before the beginning of everything had almost shattered their friendship and their hearts,

"No matter where we are, we'll always be connected." She said, and now it felt like that connection was shattered. It was the last thing she had to connect her with her friends apart from her memories, 'Stop crying. You'll find them someday. You can't spend the rest of your life looking for it.' She thought to herself. She eventually stopped crying and took deep breath. Right now, she needed to test herself. First: Magic. She tried conjuring up Blizzaraga, but ended up with a basic Blizzard, and a pathetic one at that, 'Great, my magic reserves are again low. I can't use Cure now unless I rebuild it up again.' She thought as she dispelled the snowflake.

Next off: Keyblade. She held out her hand and started concentrating. Back then, Aqua didn't even have to think, she would just summon it. But now, she was putting all her effort into it, thinking about what's important to her. Master Erauqs taught her that in her younger years as a Keyblade Wielder, _Focus on what is important to you and why you need the Keyblade. If you try hard enough, it will come to you._ Her Master's voice echoed in her head. She was thinking about using her Keyblade Glider to get out of this world and find her friends. But it wasn't working. But she stayed calm and tried again.

And again...

And again...

And again...

And again...

And again...

Until she started to rage.

"Come on!" She said through gritted teeth as she glared at empty air in her hands. She was sweating, for God sakes! It didn't take this long for it to come into her hands. She wanted to yell out so badly but she didn't want to wake anyone up. She knew she could do it. She felt it in her palms and it was trying to come, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough.

The same thing that made her lose her friends.

She wanted the Keyblade to come just she could at least see them at least once. She wanted to see them. She wanted to see Ventus, "I don't care if I die! I WON'T STOP UNTIL I FIND HIM!" She yelled as a sudden flash of light appeared in her hands. She started panting after, too tired from all the effort she put into that. After a few minutes, just in case she woke anyone up, she silently cheered. She felt it in her hands. Her Keyblade! The thing that had escaped her for all this time! It was back and... It was short.

Really short.

Embarrassingly short.

It was more of an oversized key more than a real Keyblade.

It was Rainfell, her first Keyblade.

"You've got to be kidding me." Aqua muttered as she stared at her original Keyblade. She already missed Stormfall. She gasped when she remembered something she read in the library back home once, 'In ancient times, a Keyblade Master is determined when their Keyblade becomes an upgraded version of itself. After the worlds separated, the Mark of Mastery Exam was created to make more Masters due to the shortage of them and the fact that many Keyblade Wielders have died before it could even evolve into its advanced version. Does that mean I-' Aqua froze as she realised why she was so weak. Why she even struggled to summon a basic Keyblade.

'I'm not a Keyblade Master anymore.'

(Kairi's house)

While Sora was sleeping, Riku was preparing and making maps and Aqua smashed her skull against her first Keyblade, Kairi was staying up late and was looking at her necklace. After seeing Aqua, she couldn't help but look at her necklace for some reason. She didn't remember where she got it; maybe it was from back in her world. She didn't know. It also reminded her of something she grabbed from the Play Island.

It was a blue good luck charm.

She never got the name but she knew the legend on how sailors would use it to keep them safe. But it was normally made from shells. This one, however, was made from glass and metal. She had a feeling it was Aqua's so she decided to return it tomorrow. Though, the more she looked at it, the more it felt like she's seen it before. She looked at her necklace again and stared at it. Suddenly, something flashed in her mind. It wasn't clear but it was there. She quickly put the good luck charm and her necklace on her bedside when another thing flashed. It laster longer and it was clearer. It was Aqua and a giant mouse about her height. She realised it was her younger years. She then yelled out in pain as all these memories started rushing into her mind, 'UGH! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?' She yelled in her thoughts as it all came back to her.

Her Grandmother.

Radiant Garden.

Radiant Garden getting controlled by those Shadows.

'I remember.' Was Kairi's last thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Save Game... Quit!

Hah! Didn't see that one coming, did you? Eh, actually, I won't be surprised if you did. Anyway, please review!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	4. Chapter 4: A Great Destiny

Hey! UknownHero here and welcome to another chapter of Awaken by Time! I seriously gotta start updating more of my stories, since this one hasn't been updated since… holy crap! Since October! Sorry for not updating as much as I can on my other stories, kinda got caught up with some of my others. Anyway, time to start this thing!

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 4: A Great Destiny

Sora was looking at Aqua as he swam around looking for fish. She looked depressed all morning, all during the boat ride and probably the whole day at this rate. It was worrying him and his mother too, 'She keeps saying that she's fine, but why do I feel that she's not?' Sora thought before finding diving down and grabbing a fish. He was lucky to grab one that can be eaten fresh since making a fire on the raft is a big no. It was the last fish Kairi needed so he swam back to shore and quickly dried off, 'I guess all I need now is that mushroom.' He looked around and saw the entrance to the Secret Place, 'I think I remember seeing a few in there.' Sora took one last look at Aqua, who was just drawing lines in the sand before sighing and going towards the cave.

While Sora was going through memory lane, Aqua was really upset even though she tried to deny it. Here she was, back at Level 1, trapped on Destiny Island until she somehow regains enough of her power to at least make herself a Keyblade Glider and leave to find her friends. She was up all night trying to figure out if it was the fact that she was in the future now (though, it looked like nothing has changed much), or the fact that people thought she was dead and broke their bonds with her. All she knew was that she was stripped of her title and her abilities, her friends & Master are somewhere out there and Xehanort was either in hiding, dead (hopefully) or destroying more lives. She sighed and stood up, knowing that she should stop thinking and feeling sorry for herself. She needed to regain her strength and become a true Keyblade Wielder once more. Now, all she needed was someone to train with. And she knew who.

"Sora!" Aqua called out as Sora got out of the cave, "Come over here!" Sora looked at Aqua and smiled and started running towards her, happy that she was at least,

"What do you, Aqua?" Sora asked as he skidded to a stop,

"I want to have a spar with you." Sora looked surprised and he asked for a reason, "Well, I saw your spars against Tidus, Wakka and Selphie and then I saw you defeating all of them at once so I might as well see test my own skills."

"Sure but…" Sora was about to say that she didn't really look like someone who would fight, but something at the back of his mind was stopping him, "Um, sure. You got a weapon?" Sora asked as he pulled out his wooden sword. Aqua looked around and quickly grabbed another sword. The two nodded and walked a few feet away each other before turning around and going into their battle stances, "Get ready Aqua, 'cause I won't hold back!"

"I guess I won't as well." Aqua said, getting ready. She may feel rusty but she can beat a kid.

Right? (AN: Warning: I'm not that good at fight scenes)

-Aqua vs Sora-

Aqua readied herself as she saw Sora charging at her. She quickly did a cart wheel to get out of the way and then countered with quickly blow to Sora's abdomen. Sora fell back before quickly jumping out of the way of another attack. He landed on his toes and then jumped towards her and use an air combo on her. Aqua saw this coming and blocked every attack before hitting Sora in the back before he hit the ground. He rolled away from the Mage and gained some distance away from her. Sora saw that though Aqua isn't much of a heavy hitter, she makes that up for in skill. He needed a plan to take her down. Aqua saw Sora thinking so she started charging towards him, hoping that he doesn't snap out of it. Sora almost was hit but he snapped out of his thoughts and started blocking Aqua's attacks. She was hitting Sora as fast as she could and Sora knew that if he got hit he was screwed so when he saw his chance he ducked under Aqua's swing and quickly hit her with up-slash to her chin, stunning her. Sora then started giving everything he had and started attacking her mercilessly before Aqua blocked one of his attacks and knocked him away. Sora was getting pretty tired but Aqua looked like someone from after a light jog. She had better stamina so that ruled out tiring her out. He had to rely on his strength and hitting her as fast as he could. He got up and started running at her. Aqua just sighed, knowing that it was useless so she decided to start running at Sora. She didn't expect him to jump at the last second, step off her head and hitting the back of her skull. Sora didn't give her a chance to recover so he started hitting her back and knocked her away. Her back was pretty sore now but it didn't stop her. They both charged at each other and they started trading blows, though Aqua was getting in more hits than Sora since he kept using the same three attacks. But Aqua noticed as Sora was starting to get frustrated since by now he was lucky to even get a scratch, he was starting to get faster and landing more hits, even though he was causing less damage with each hit. Aqua was really starting to struggle until Sora jumped back and throw his sword into the air, surprising Aqua before he grabbed it.

Back handed.

'What!?' Aqua thought as she saw Sora go into a familiar stance. She couldn't help but see Ventus, 'Maybe he just changed up his stance and it happens to be like Ven's.' She thought frantically, 'Then why do I-' her thoughts were cut off when Sora used the pommel of the sword and slammed it into her gut and hit the side of her head, knocking her to the ground. The attack really did a number to Aqua, finding herself unable to get up, "I guess you won." Aqua groaned as she sat up, "You're good."

"I guess…" Sora managed to say between breaths, "B-But *pant* I don't *pant* why I did that. *Pant* It just *pant* came to me. If you *pant* didn't freeze *pant* you would've got me."

"Yeah, I know." Aqua admitted as Sora helped her up. She rubbed on some of the sore spots on her body, "You just… remind of someone I kno-knew. Someone I knew."

"You miss him *pant* don't you?" Aqua only responded in silence, going back to her depressed state, "Aw man…" Sora sighed, 'I guess I shouldn't have brought it up.' Sora thought, before remembering something, "Oh crap! I have to give my supplies to Kairi!" Sora yelled out as he started sprinting towards where Kairi was, somehow regaining his energy. Aqua couldn't help but smile before looking out into the ocean,

'I'll find one day, Ven. Just wait for me.'

(A few hours later…)

Sora was looking at the sun set with Kairi. Riku went home and he was sure that Aqua hitched a ride with since she didn't use one of the other boats. He was still pretty sore and he wanted to get as much sleep as possible before they leave tomorrow but he still had enough energy to at least hang out with Kairi for a few more hours,

"Let's go take the raft and go!" Kairi exclaimed, snapping Sora out of his thoughts, "Just the two of us!"

"Huh? What about Riku? Or Aqua?" Kairi suddenly felt that icky feeling again at Aqua's name, 'Why do I feel like this? I don't like it!'

"U-U-Um… just kidding!" Kairi lied as she scratched the back of her head and giggled lightly,

"What's gotten into you?" Sora asked, "You're the one who's changed."

" Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah."

"And…"

"And?" Kairi looked a little nervous, "What is it?"

"S-Sora. I have to tell you something." Sora raised one of his eyebrows before nodding; giving a silent signal saying that she could trust him. Kairi took in a deep breath and pulled out of her pocket a charm. Aqua's Wayfinder, "I remember."

"Huh?"

"I-I remember. Everything." Sora was still confused, until it suddenly hit him,

"Y-You remember your home world!? That's great! Now it'll be easier to find your… home." Sora said as he saw Kairi at the edge of tears, "Kairi…"

"S-Sora," Kairi said in a shaky voice, "I-I don't, I don't think I have a home to go back to." Sora gasped before quickly hugging Kairi as she cried into his shoulder, "I-It's all gone. My f-fa-family, my o-old fr-friends, my w-world…" Sora started shushing her as he rubbed Kairi's back, "I-I remember… someone caused it."

"It's okay Kairi." Sora said, barely holding back his tears. He needed to be strong for her, "W-We'll find out who's responsible and destroy this person." Sora declared, angry at this person, "Even if it's the last thing I do."

"Tha-Thank you… Sora." Kairi managed to say as she continued crying. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked into Sora's eyes, "Sora, don't ever change."

"I won't." He spiky-haired boy simply answered. Kairi smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off,

"I just can't wait once we set sail! It'll be fun!" Kairi yelled out as she made her way to the docks, leaving a frozen Sora still standing. When she noticed that her friend was still standing there, she yelled out, "COME ON, YOU LAZY BUM! IT'S GETTING LATE!"

"Huh? Wha-" Sora said as he snapped out of his frozen state. He touched the cheek where Kairi kissed him and smiled, 'Best. End to a Day. Ever.' The boy thought as he started making his way to the docks, 'Maybe we should have Aqua join. I'm sure she would be happy.' When Sora got to his boat, he unconsciously rubbed his chest before grabbing the boat's oars and started making his way back to the main island, all while smiling at Kairi, not noticing someone was in the boat with him.

(Yen Sid's Tower)

"Hmm… peculiar." The old wizard said as he looked into a crystal ball (AN: Assuming he has one). The glass orb has been acting up since late in the afternoon yesterday and all day today. He tried studying it and trying to bring out a picture, but to no avail. But now, the ball was working and was slowly creating an image. After a few minutes, he, an all powerful wizard and retired Keyblade Master, gasped. He quickly waved his hand and in two poofs of smoke, a duck and a dog appeared, "Donald. Goofy."

"Master Yen Sid!" The two said as they quickly bowed down, "Why did you summon us? We were kinda on a mission to find the Key." Goofy asked,

"I am terribly sorry for the interruption but I have important news for you two." The Mage & Knight looked at each other before asking what it was, "Do you remember what has happened ten years ago." The two adopted a thinking pose as they searched their memories,

"The King was still your apprentice…" Donald said,

"And he ran away with the Star Shard…" Goofy added in,

"During when the Unversed were running around…"

"And Master Aqua, Terra and Ventus…" Suddenly their eyes widened in realization, "Master Aqua & Ven!" They both exclaimed,

"Gwarsh, you mean they ended up right here!?" Goofy asked excitingly,

"Yes but no." Yen Sid answered somewhat grimly, "Master Aqua has been found in this timeline and may have already affected it, but Ventus is still unknown. And remember, they have arrived at a point where suffering is at it's peak, so it is not something we should celebrate." The two sighed sadly, realizing that Aqua & Ven have landed in a bleak future,

"What do we do, Master?" Donald asked. The old man stroked his beard and closed his eyes in thought,

"Continue with your mission set by the King and find the Key, as actively searching for the displaced Keyblade Wielders will most likely endanger the Key as well as many more lives. When the mission is complete, we will find them and fill in what has happened since the past decade they have been gone." The King's most trusted friends bowed with a 'Yes'. The old man smiled and sent them back to the Gummi Ship. Yen Sid looked into the crystal ball and smiled as he saw Aqua smiling from the docks as she looked at a sweet scene before she jumped onto Sora's boat and waited for the one who'll light the way come, "Aqua, you have a great destiny ahead of you. And an even greater journey."

Save Game… Quit!

Whew! Done! See you next chapter!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


End file.
